


Chain lover

by GonFreecss



Series: Kurokura advent calendar [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kuroro is a simp, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Now, Kurapika hates Chrollo more than ever.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Series: Kurokura advent calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039026
Kudos: 69





	Chain lover

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

"I have to admit that I love your nen."

Kurapika ignored the man. 

"You may be the chain user but I am the chain lover."

Kuroro saw the hit coming, but he didn´t care. At least he was now paying attention to him. Anger was better than indiference. 

"Shut up, you little piece of garbage". 

Chrollo smiled. "I am into dirty talking too". 


End file.
